


Cut

by Dessoestma



Series: The OC and her Lover - AU or 'Canon' [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dessoestma/pseuds/Dessoestma
Summary: A bad dream... (AU)





	Cut

**Author's Note:**

> Note: There will be little to no editing (or drafting) as these are done for fun. It probably makes sense.

The grips of many hands on her was bruising, the panic inside and outside was instinctual as she tried to throw them off her. It took twenty of them to hold her down and the twenty first to administer the paralytics that would be her doing. The fools let their grips slack on her and she kicked and spun her way out of their grip and almost managed to make it to the door before the drugs hit her legs and she fell.

Falling caused the air to be expelled from her lungs and she struggled for breath, unable to even make her ribs expand to get the air she needed.

‘Still got hope, assassin? They left you there to die after all.’

Her anger brewed under her skin and she wished to expel the fire inside her but she had no control of it and she was rolled over with a careless foot. She was laid flat on her back as a pale man with slick brown hair stood over her. He crouched down to her and breathed air in her lungs. She wished she could snarl at him.

‘They won’t come back for you.’

/They’re not like you./

They had paralysed entirely, even her eyes with a few drops after dumping her back in her ever familiar wooden chair. She knew what was coming, her heart pounded with dread.  
‘If you do that you have nothing to bargain with.’ An insult she had spat out days ago.  
It seems they thought she was the one bluffing.

The same man paced in front of her, with her blind left eye sometimes he left her vision entirely but she could still hear his steps on the tiled floor as they made a soft click. The room she had been sat in for days now had a antiseptic smell about it that made her nauseous. The pacing came to a halt after a few short beeps and she heard the bastard pull out his phone from a pocket.

‘Hello, sir. Do I have your permission to do as I will with the assassin? … Excellent.’

She heard the man hang up and tossed the phone aside and lingered somewhere out her vision. She was a lover of knives and she heard the distinctive sound of a knife gently scraping against wood.

Her heart pounded as the man stood in front of her, brandishing a knife. Her knives. The ones her father had given her as a gift for the 16th birthday - with the delicate eagle carved as the handles. The one with her code name scrawled across the blade. The man leaned forward and pressed the tip of her knives into the scar on her brow. The one that had nearly rendered her blind when it had been cut into her. They rested above her brow and cut her skin a little.

‘How about I finish the work of my fellow Templar and render you blind and useless to your order?’

He then cut downwards.

Dia woke with a start and escaped from the arms that encircled her and rolled off the bed. She was winded briefly before she began gasping for breath. She was shaking as she curled up and clawed at her clothes. She pulled them taunt, they were the soft fluffy pj’s she had fallen asleep in.

‘Dia?’ Altair’s sleepy voice asked.

His voice helped ground her, but her left eye burned with the phantom pain from her nightmare and she pressed her hands against it and breathed through her teeth. She heard the quilt swish as it was thrown back and Altair laid a hand on her shoulder silently. She nodded her head. He sat down and pulled her into his lap and hugged her silently.  
After a minute or so he ran his fingers through her hair.

‘Breathe with me.’ He whispered and began breathing long and slow.

She had trouble with it at first but soon her breathing was as calm and even as his. She pulled her hands away from her eye. She laid a hand on him and gently moved her hand until she found something she could rest her hand against, probably his neck. She pushed gently and he hummed softly.

‘That’s my shoulder, love. Here.’

He gently cupped her face and tipped it upwards. After a moment she could feel his breath on her own lips and chin. She could smell a faint minty scent in his breath.

‘Can I kiss you?’

She nodded, hoping she was looking at him. She hope he smiled before he leaned down for a gentle kiss. She hummed gently and let her hand slip around until it found his thick neck and held him there in the kiss, even when she was struggling for air herself. He tapped her cheek gently and she laxed her grip and they parted. She tried to gasp in air as gently as possible. He did the same but she still felt his breath on her lips. She smiled.

‘Did you have a nightmare?’

‘Yes. The same one.’ She spoke gently and tried to look down and away.

Altair kissed the top of her head.

‘You’re safe, habibi.’

She felt her guilt twist up on the inside.

‘I know.’

‘I love you.’

‘I love you.’ She attempted to look back up at him and he kissed her on the cheek.

‘Do you want to go back to bed or do you want something warm to drink.’

‘Back to bed.’ She crawled her way out of his lap and stood.

She spun in a circle and waved her arms about, trying to find the bed. She managed to tap him a few times as he stood and he took her hand.

‘This way, love.’

He guided her back to bed and she laid down. He got in bed behind her, wrapped both the quilt and his arms around her. He rested his head on top of hers and hummed gently. She hummed back too and slowly fell back to sleep again.


End file.
